Noah
|eyes = Blue |height = 5'6" |species = Unknown |occupation = Student (Moperville South) |family = Adrian Raven (guardian) |debut = }} Noah is an androgynous boy with magical abilities, and has been revealed to be one of Raven's chosen favorites. Along with his slender figure, he has long, blonde hair that usually conceals his left eye. He was originally introduced in the Not a Date at the Mall arc of EGS:NP, when he advised Melissa not to pursue Justin any further. The story took place during the later published regular story arc Before The Party, when he was shown to already be a friend of Melissa's. He also made a cameo appearance in Shadows After Dark, walking behind Nanase. Noah later reappeared in the Bringing Silly Back arc, during the Elliot-focused Indiana Elliot And The Temple of Swedish Furniture storyline, where the two raced through a Swedekea furniture store to acquire the last TV stand. Noah lost the race to Elliot, but they both left the store with the pillows they had damaged during their race instead of a TV stand, as the product they sought had gone temporarily out of stock. They spent a lunch getting to know each other better, and agreed to meet again to get their TV stands and play basketball. At this point, it was hinted at that Noah and Melissa are in a relationship despite the fact that Melissa made no secret of her continued pining for Justin. It was later confirmed that Noah was Melissa's boyfriend. After the two parted, Noah was shown informing Raven of the encounter, and hinting further at having unseen abilities. His abilities were confirmed during the 6th part of the New and Old Flames storyline when he attacked the Taurcanis Draco and met Grace, whom he had been searching for since Damien died. This action also confirmed his identity as The Child Left Behind, a previously shadowed character featured in the storyline of the same name. Later, in the 6th part of the New and Old Flames storyline, Noah was confirmed to be Raven's ward. Noah's parents are dead. At least one of them were killed by Damien. Note that if Noah is Seyunolu, as is most likely the case, he may have more than two parents. Noah has revealed to Justin that he actually has anger management problems, which he controls by speaking quite formally, as this helps him focus. He avoids using contractions, and so far he has only used them when upset or nervous. On several occasions during New and Old Flames, Noah tried to speak with Justin about something. Justin assumed that it was about Melissa, despite Noah's insistence that it was about something else. It was apparent that Noah had to ask Justin some questions on Adrian's behalf, as he was seen discussing the matter with him later. Adrian was shown to be frustrated that Noah hadn't managed to speak to Justin yet, and reminded Noah that "asking Justin those questions was important". Apparently the nature of the question(s) made it risky for Adrian to speak to Justin himself, as when he suggested doing so, Noah exclaimed "There's no need to take that risk!", and insisted that he could manage it himself. It was revealed during the 6th part of the New and Old Flames storyline that the questions were concerning the identification of the summoner. Noah can transform to shadowy figure and is using some spell which makes video recording of this form glitchy. Still, Justin didn't have any problem identifying Noah in this disguise but didn't tell anyone else yet. References Gallery First Noah.png|Noah introduced in a way which is in no way suspicious Noah3.png|Noah from an old sketchbook The Child Left Behind Noah.png|Noah as a mysterious cloaked figure Dan In The MUD Noah.png|Noah as a badass in the MUD. Bringing Silly Back Noah.png|Noah during Indiana Elliot and the Temple Of Swedish Furniture Noah.png|Noah with both eyes visible Noah with Tonfa.png|Noah before fighting dragon Noah taking off.png|Noah taking off Noah flying.png|Noah flying Noah2.png|Noah during Death Sentence Category:Supporting characters Category:Magic Category:Summoning